Nothing's Perfect
by MidnightBlueDragon
Summary: Robin will soon learn that going undercover with Bart, Jaime, and Conner is not easy. Meanwhile, as Wally copes with Artemis's "death", he gets a visitor who's not convinced. And Nightwing deal with a new ally whose only goal in life is to make him miserable? YJ Invasion continued with a twist. Warning:Future Spoilers. Chapter2:Wally's coffee plans don't go as planned.
1. New

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...**

**Since YJ: Invasion is starting up, I'm starting up a new fanfiction! I hope you like it! (Feel free to guess who each new character is!)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New**

Nightwing looked at the screen in front of him with interest, well aware that Batgirl was coming up behind him. She stopped when she was right next to him and gazed curiously at what he was looking at. Silently, she looked at him for answers.

"A new teen hero has showed up," Nightwing explained and the redhead nodded slowly.

"What are you going to do?" Batgirl inquired, although she knew the answer to that question.

"I'm sending a team to check him out. If they see that he's ready for us, then we'll invite him to the team," Nightwing replied as he got back to work. Batgirl merely smiled at his predictability as she left the room.

* * *

Robin slipped the glasses over his eyes and then took off his domino mask. The others who were watching him merely rolled their eyes as they proceeded to get ready. Jaime, Bart, Tim, and Conner were all dressed in civies and ready for the undercover mission before them. Conner fidgeted behind his glasses and the sweater he wore. He looked uncomfortable, "This is stupid."

Jaime pulled on a brown jacket over his blue T-shirt and looked at the senior member, "Well, chico, don't you every get tired off that T-shirt?"

Conner glared, "That's none of your concern."

Stepping back, intimidated, Jaime put his hands up in surrender, "I didn't mean anything by that! Just joking, you know…" Bart grinned as he fixed the beanie he was wearing. He sped over to the clone and nudged him.

"Come on, Con, it's going to be fun! Just us four going under cover together!" Bart didn't seem fazed by the death glare he was receiving.

Beast Boy crossed his arms and pouted, "I don't see why I can't go undercover with you guys!"

Robin raised an eyebrow as he looked at the green boy, "Really? You don't?"

"Okay, he's green! But why am I stuck on swamp duty?" Wondergirl demanded angrily.

"Because when we find him, we," he motioned to the three guys behind him, "will be able to better convince him to join our team. You, on the other hand, would grab him and force him onto the ship. That's why you're searching where he mostly likely isn't. But we still need to make sure we cover all bases."

"At least my way would have gotten it done quickly," Cassie scoffed. Robin chose not to reply as he rolled his eyes once more and proceeded to stuff his backpack with supplies. As he put his Bo staff into his pocket, he noticed Conner move towards Cassie who was sulking near the door.

"For what is worth," Conner shrugged, "I like your way better." Cassie managed a smile as she blushed violently.

"Umm, thanks!" She replied hurriedly.

Concealing the small smirk on his lips, Robin pulled his backpack over his shoulder and moved towards the exit. "Come on, time to go. Cassie, keep an eye on Gar."

"Will do," Cassie grinned, forgetting her anger.

"HEY!" Beast Boy's protests were muffled as the four boys exited the ship. They crouched through the bushes until they reached the school. Then they slowly made their way towards the front door and into the school where they blended right in.

Robin felt like he was at his own school without the mask on. Everything seemed so strange to him when he wore the mask. He walked out ahead of the other three but could still hear Bart excitedly pointing things out and Jaime shushing him. Trying to focus on the task ahead, Robin didn't notice that he ran into someone.

"Ugh, watch where you're going," he looked down to see a blonde haired girl rubbing her head. She had fallen backwards from their collision while he merely had stumbled back. He leaned down and took her hand, pulling her up. For a second, he just stared at her, not remembering why he was there and why he was wearing sunglasses in the middle of the school. All he could think was that she looked really pretty.

"Sorry," he murmured, looking away, embarrassed that he had gotten distracted five minutes into the mission.

"It's okay," she sighed, running a hand through her long blonde hair. "I was late anyways." She looked at him with thoughtful blue eyes, "Hey, I haven't seen you around. You must be new. I'm –"

* * *

**Let's make this a little fun. First person who guesses who this character gets to name a character from DC (I want to say that it can be any character but I don't them all so there might be some problems...But for the most part it's any character!) and I'll include him or her in a chapter in the future. I'll PM you if you got the person right and who was the first person to get it! So review and your favorite character can make an appearance! **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…**

**_Warning: Story is T because of language! Keep that in mind!_**

* * *

Chapter 2: Friend

"It's okay," she sighed, running a hand through her long, blonde hair. "I was late anyways." She looked at him with thoughtful blue eyes, "Hey, I haven't seen you around. You must be new. I'm Courtney." She extended her hand and he shook it, searching his mind to remember his alias.

"My name is Jeremy," Robin replied not as smoothly as he would have liked. Courtney cocked her head to one side and looked at him as if she was studying him.

"Really? You look more like a Tim." Robin froze as she said this. Then she shook her head, "Then again, I'm horrible with names so I probably wouldn't know."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure my name is Jeremy," Robin forced himself not to smile nervously. There was just something about this girl that threw him out of his usually composed self. Just then the bell rang and Courtney winced.

"Dammit," she cursed softly, "Mom will butcher me if I get another detention." Courtney flashed him another smile before she bolted down the hall. "See you later!" She called to him as she disappeared down the hall. Conner, Jaime, and Bart came up to Robin who was staring after her.

"Who was that?" Conner asked, confused at the look on Robin's face. "Should we watch out for her? Is she dangerous?" Robin shook his head.

"She's just a student here, Conner," Robin shook his head.

"Just a student?" Jaime smirked mischievously as he came up next to Robin and wrapped his arm around the other boy's shoulder. "Is there anything else you want to tell us, mi amigo?"

"No," Robin pushed Jaime's hand away, "Let's get to class. We're late." He headed down the hall, stuffing his hands in the jacket of his Bludhaven letter jacket, leaving the other three behind confused.

Conner shook his head, murmuring something about never understanding teenagers and headed off, following his teammate. Repositioning the beanie on his head once again, Bart looked at Jaime, "What was that about?"

"No idea," Jaime shrugged, "Guess Rob can't take a joke."

"REYES! ALLEN!" They heard their leader yell and they jolted, afraid.

"Coming!" They yelled in unison after looking at each other's terrified expression.

* * *

M'gann sighed as she looked into the window of another shop. She really missed Artemis. Nothing seemed the same without her. And with L'gann gone, everything felt ten times worse. Plus, Conner was on an undercover mission that she _should _have been on and would have been on if Nightwing wasn't so keen on giving his brother experience as leader.

A sharp poke in her side woke her from her thoughts. She gazed blankly at her companion who let out a sigh. "Snap out of it, M'gann," Zatanna ordered then threatened emptily, "Or I'll make you snap out of it."

The redhead forced a smile, "Sorry. It's just…things are really rough right now."

"Don't I know it," Zatanna took a deep breath before putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "But things will lift up, trust me. Things can only get better."

"Or worse," M'gann muttered bitterly.

"M'gann!" Zatanna cried sharply.

"I'm sorry," M'gann looked down sadly. When she looked up again, her eyes caught a familiar red head sitting in the coffee shop they were passing. She suddenly stopped and murmured, "Wally." Zatanna, realizing that her friend had stopped, turned around and joined her in front of the coffee shop. The dark haired girl followed her gaze and let out a sharp gasp.

"That can't be…" she trailed off. In front of them, Wally sat having coffee with a blonde woman that neither of them recognized. He smiled at something she said, oblivious that his two former teammates were watching.

"It is," M'gann closed her eyes, aggravated, "and it's so like him! As soon as one girl becomes unavailable, he jumps ship to the next best thing!"

Zatanna looked upset, "That's not really fair. Wally was with Artemis for five years, and he liked her for more than that. I don't think that he'd move on that quickly. Maybe she just a friend or a relative…"

"Yeah," M'gann murmured, not believing any of the explanations but knowing that she was going to give Wally a piece of her mind later.

* * *

"This. Sucks," Cassie grumbled as she flew through the swamp. She landed on what seemed to be a relatively dry rock and gazed at everything around her. "It smells and everything's wet and muddy! Egh."

Beast Boy emerged out of the water as a crocodile. "It's not that bad."

"Alligators live in swamps, moron," Cassie retorted, pissed. He stuck out his tongue at her before submerging in the water again.

_"Cassie, come in, can you hear me?" _

"Loud and clear, and I'm not talking to you," Cassie snapped.

"_Wondergirl," _Robin's voice was stern and cold, making Cassie unconsciously shiver. "_Report."_

"It's sucks over here. And Beast Idiot can't get his species right."

Robin's voice sounded tired, "_He's a crocodile, isn't he?"_

"Yes," Cassie answered, almost feeling the boy on the other side rolling his eyes.

"_Keep an eye on him. Don't let him get himself killed. And call me if anything strange comes up." _

"Will do," Cassie heard him click his communicator off. She turned around and saw that Gar was gone. "Gar? Where are you?" A few moments later, she was worried, "Gar?!"

* * *

Wally smiled widely at the woman sitting across from him as she took sip of her coffee, a triumphant smile on her face. She set the coffee cup down and looked at him with worried eyes, her whole expression changing instantly, "But seriously, how are you doing?"

It took the red head a few minutes to gather his story. He shrugged a little and looked at her with sad, devastated eyes. "It's hard. I miss her a lot. You know how much I love her."

She nodded slowly before kicking him hard in the shin, "Dumbass."

"OW!" Wally yelped in pain, his hand instinctively moving towards his bruised shin. She had quite a strong kick. "What the hell was that for? Can't you see I'm already emotionally damaged"

Scoffing, she rolled her eyes, "Please. You and I both know that this isn't really. She's not dead."

There was an icy silence between them before the redhead spoke up tentatively. "How did you..." Wally trailed off as he continued to rub his sore leg.

The woman sat back and sipped her coffee again slowly before she answered. "Wrong tense, Wally."

Wally sneered, upset that his little secret had been revealed. Inwardly, he was sort of relieved. "Simple slip up. It was a wild guess."

She glared at him, her blue eyes seemed to burn right through him. "I've known you since you just started as KF. You don't think I can tell when you're sad and when you're acting sad?"

Wally looked away from her hurt eyes. He had cut off contact with when he put the mask away. He didn't really know why but he was afraid that if had talked to her, it would have sucked him back in. And he regretted that choice every day. "I'm really sorry -"He was cut off by a piercing scream. Snapping his head around, Wally looked outside the window and saw Captain Cold freezing the streets with his gun.

"Are you going to get that?" His friend asked and he nodded. Seconds later he was outside dressed and ready to fight leaving his friend to smile warmly as she gazed at his yellow clad figure with approval.

To be continued...

* * *

**Okay, this is going to be a long note.**

**First, I'm sorry to say that while the guesses were all really good, no one was right. I'm sorry! But don't worry there will be other chances (I will get to that in a minute).**

**But due to how many people wanted Stephanie, I'm going to bring her in future chapters. (I feel like I pissed off a lot of people when I said it wasn't Stephanie.)**

**Second of all, it's Courtney because it's based on the comic where she first met the team (back in the original Young Justice). Basically, this is my version of the story. But Tim, Conner, and Bart did go undercover as Jeremy, Carl, and Wade. Cassie did investigate the swamp (and hated it). And all that stuff. I just really wanted to rewrite the story as her beginnings with the team, Young Justice style. The original story belongs to Geoff Johns and really recommend reading it. It's loads of fun. **

**Second, we have another chance at character guessing. I think this one should be easier. But good luck!**

**And thanks for all the reviews and don't forget to review on this chapter! (Reviews make me write faster (not joking)!)**


End file.
